womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Annette Funicello
Annette Joanne Funicello (October 22, 1942 – April 8, 2013) was an American actress and singer. Funicello began her professional career as a child performer at the age of twelve. She rose to prominence as one of the most popular "Mouseketeers" on the original Mickey Mouse Club. As a teenager, she transitioned to a successful career as a singer with the pop singles "O Dio Mio," "Tall Paul" and "Pineapple Princess", as well as establishing herself as a film actress, popularizing the successful "Beach Party" genre alongside co-star Frankie Avalon during the mid-1960s. In 1992, Funicello announced that she had been diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. She died from complications of the disease on April 8, 2013. Early lifehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=1 edit Annette Joanne Funicello was born in Utica, New York, to Italian Americans Virginia Jeanne (née Albano) and Joseph Funicello. Her family moved to Southern California when she was four years old. Careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=2 edit ''The Mickey Mouse Club'http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=3 edit Annette took dancing and music lessons as a child to overcome shyness. In 1955, the 12-year-old was discovered by Walt Disney when she performed as the Swan Queen in ''Swan Lake at a dance recital at the Starlight Bowl in Burbank, California. Disney cast her as one of the original "Mouseketeers". She was the last to be selected, and one of the few cast-members to be personally selected by Walt Disney himself. She proved to be very popular and by the end of the first season of Mickey Mouse Club, she was receiving 6,000 letters a month, according to herDisney Legends biography. In addition to appearing in many Mouseketeer sketches and dance routines, Funicello starred in several serials on The Mickey Mouse Club. These included Adventure in Dairyland, Walt Disney Presents: Annette (which co-starred Richard Deacon), and the second and third Spin and Marty serials – The Further Adventures of Spin and Marty and The New Adventures of Spin and Marty. In a hayride scene in the Annette serial, she performed the song that launched her singing career. The studio received so much mail about "How Will I Know My Love" (lyrics by Tom Adair, music by Frances Jeffords and William Walsh), that Walt Disney issued it as a single, and gave Funicello (somewhat unwillingly) a recording contract. A proposed live-action feature Rainbow Road to Oz was to have starred some of the Mouseketeers, including Darlene Gillespie as Dorothy and Funicello as Ozma. Preview segments from the film aired on September 11, 1957 on Disneyland's fourth anniversary show. By then, MGM's The Wizard of Oz had already been shown on CBS Television for the first time. Theories on why the film was abandoned include Disney's failure to develop a satisfactory script, and the popularity of the MGM film on television. Disney ultimately replaced this film project with a new adaptation of Babes in Toyland (1961), which starred Funicello as "Mary Contrary". Singing and actinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=4 edit After the Mickey Mouse Club, she remained under contract with Disney for a time, with television roles in Zorro, Elfego Baca, and The Horsemasters.''For ''Zorro she played Anita Campillo in a three-episode storyline about a teen-aged girl who arrives in Los Angeles to visit a father who does not seem to exist. This role was reportedly a birthday present from Walt Disney, and the first of two different characters played opposite Guy Williams as Zorro. Annette also co-starred in Disney-produced movies such as The Shaggy Dog, Babes in Toyland, The Misadventures of Merlin Jones, and The Monkey's Uncle. Although uncomfortable being thought of as a singer, Funicello had a number of pop record hits in the late 1950s and early 1960s, mostly written by the Sherman Brothers and including: "Tall Paul," "First Name Initial," "O Dio Mio," "Train of Love" (written by Paul Anka) and "Pineapple Princess." They were released by Disney's Buena Vista label. Annette also recorded "It's Really Love" in 1959, a reworking of an earlier Paul Anka song called "Toot Sweet"; Anka reworked the song for a third time in 1962 as "Johnny's Theme" and it opened The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson on television for the next three decades. Paul Anka was noted to have a crush on her, however, Walt Disney overprotected Annette, which broke Paul's heart. This resulted in his song "Puppy Love", which was inspired by his hopeless romantic crush on Annette. In an episode of the Disney anthology television series titled "Disneyland After Dark," Funicello can be seen singing live at Disneyland. Walt Disney was reportedly a fan of 1950s pop starTeresa Brewer and tried to pattern Funicello's singing in the same style. However, Funicello credits "the Annette sound" to her record producer, Tutti Camarata, who worked for Disney in that era. Camarata had her double-track her vocals, matching her first track as closely as possible on the second recording to achieve a fuller sound than her voice would otherwise produce. Early in her career, she appeared on the NBC interview program Here's Hollywood. Funicello moved on from Disney to become a teen idol, starring in a series of "Beach Party" movies with Frankie Avalon for American International Pictures. These included Beach Party (1963), Muscle Beach Party (1964), Bikini Beach (1964), Pajama Party (1964), Beach Blanket Bingo (1965) and How to Stuff a Wild Bikini (1965). The wholesome image earned in these films gained her a reference in the Grease song "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee." When she was cast in her first beach movie, Walt Disney requested that she only wear modest bathing suits and keep her navel covered. However, she wore a pink two-piece in Beach Party, a white two-piece fishnet suit in the second film (Muscle Beach Party) and a blue and white bikini in the third (Bikini Beach). All three swimsuits bared her navel, particularly in Bikini Beach, where it is visible extensively during close up shots in a sequence early in the film when she meets Frankie Avalon's "Potato Bug" character outside his tent. She and Avalon became iconic as "beach picture" stars and were re-united in 1987 for the Paramount film Back to the Beach, parodying their own surf-and-sand films two decades earlier. They toured the country as a singing act. In 1979, Funicello began starring in a series of television commercials for Skippy peanut butter Her autobiography, dictated to Patricia Romanowski and published in 1994, was A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: My Story. The title was taken from a song from the Disney movie''Cinderella. A made-for-TV movie based on the book, ''A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: The Annette Funicello Story, was made in 1995. In the final scene, the actress portraying Funicello (Eva LaRue), using a wheelchair, turns away from the camera — turning back, it is Funicello herself, who delivered a message to a group of children. During this period, she produced a line of teddy bears for the Annette Funicello Collectible Bear Company. The last collection in the series was made in 2004. She also had her own fragrance called "Cello, by Annette". In 1992, she was inducted as a Disney Legend. Personal lifehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=6 edit Funicello's best friend was actress and singer Shelley Fabares. She and Fabares had been friends since they were young teenagers in a catechism class, and Fabares was a bridesmaid at Funicello's first wedding. She was also very close to fellow Mouseketeers Lonnie Burr (she later claimed in an autobiography that he was her first boyfriend during the first season of the Mickey Mouse Club), Sharon Baird, Doreen Tracey, Cheryl Holdridge, her "Disney" co-star, Tommy Kirk, and her "Beach" movies co-star, Frankie Avalon. Annette was raised in a Catholic family. Marriages and childrenhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=7 edit Funicello was married to her first husband, Jack Gilardi, from 1965 until 1981. They had three children: Gina (b. 1966), Jack, Jr. (b. 1970), and Jason (b. 1974). In 1986, she married California harness racing horse breeder/trainer Glen Holt. The couple were frequently seen at Los Alamitos Race Course and at Fairplex in Pomona in the 1980s and 1990s attending harness horse races. In March 2011, her Encino, California home caught fire. She suffered smoke inhalation, but was otherwise unharmed. After the fire, Funicello and Holt then began living full-time at the modest ranch that they purchased decades earlier, located just south of Shafter, California (north of Bakersfield). That remained her primary residence until her death.[1] Illness and deathhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=8 edit In early 1987, Funicello reunited with Frankie Avalon for a series of promotional concerts to promote their film Back to the Beach. She began to suffer from dizzy spells, but kept her failing health from her friends and family. In 1992, Funicello announced that she was suffering from multiple sclerosis. She had kept her condition a secret for many years, but felt it necessary to go public to combat rumors that her impaired ability to walk was the result of alcoholism. In 1993, she opened the Annette Funicello Fund for Neurological Disorders at the California Community Foundation. On October 6, 2012, the CTV flagship current affairs program W5 profiled Funicello as an update on her after she had spent fifteen years out of the public eye. The profile revealed that her disease had severely damaged her nervous system; Funicello had lost the ability to walk in 2004, the ability to speak in 2009, and, at the time of the profile, required round-the-clock care to survive. In the profile, Holt and Fabares discussed Funicello's state at the time, as well as the numerous medical interventions and treatments attempted to improve her condition. On April 8, 2013, Funicello died at Mercy Southwest Hospital in Bakersfield, California, at the age of 70, from complications due to her multiple sclerosis. At the time of her death Annette's family was with her. Her funeral was a private ceremony held on April 12, 2013 at the Cherished Memories Memorial Chapel in Bakersfield, CA. Commenting on her death, Bob Iger, Chairman and CEO of The Walt Disney Company, said, Annette was and always will be a cherished member of the Disney family, synonymous with the word Mouseketeer, and a true Disney Legend. She will forever hold a place in our hearts as one of Walt Disney's brightest stars, delighting an entire generation of baby boomers with her jubilant personality and endless talent. Annette was well known for being as beautiful inside as she was on the outside, and she faced her physical challenges with dignity, bravery and grace. All of us at Disney join with family, friends, and fans around the world in celebrating her extraordinary life. Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=9 edit Numbers in parentheses after title indicate peak position in Billboard charts. Albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=10 edit *''Annette'' – Vista BV-3301 (Mono) (1959) *''Annette Sings Anka'' (#21) – Vista BV-3302 (Mono) (1960) *''Hawaiiannette'' (#38) – Vista BV-3303 (Mono) (1960) *''Italiannette'' – Vista BV-3304 (Mono) (1960) *''Dance Annette'' – Vista BV-3305 (Mono) (1961) *''The Story of My Teens'' – Vista BV-3312 (Mono) (1962) *''Annette's Beach Party'' (#39) – Vista BV-3316 (Mono), STER-3316 (Stereo) (July 1963) *''Muscle Beach Party'' – Vista BV-3314 (Mono), STER-3314 (Stereo) (April 1964) *''Annette On Campus'' – Vista BV-3320 (Mono), STER-3320 (Stereo) (1964) *''Annette At Bikini Beach'' – Vista BV-3324 (Mono), STER-3324 (Stereo) (September 1964) *''Pajama Party'' – Vista BV-3325 (Mono), STER-3325 (Stereo) (November 1964) *''Something Borrowed Something Blue'' – Vista BV-3328 (Mono), STER-3328 (Stereo) (1964) *''Annette Sings Golden Surfin' Hits'' – Vista BV-3327 (Mono), STER-3327 (Stereo) (July 1965) *''Annette Funicello'' – Vista BV-4037 (1972) *''Annette Funicello Country Album'' – Starview 4001 (1984) *''Best of Annette'' – Rhino RNDF-206 (1984) (also released as a picture disk on Rhino RNLP-702) *''Annette: A Musical Reunion with America's Girl-Next-Door'' – Vista 60010 (1993) *''A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes'' – Time/Warner 520564 (April 16, 1995) *''The Best of Annette'' – Vista (August 14, 1991) Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=11 edit *"How Will I Know My Love"/"Don't Jump To Conclusions" – Disneyland 102 (1958) *"That Crazy Place In Outer Space"/"Gold Doubloons and Pieces of Eight" – Disneyland 114 (1958) *"Tall Paul" (#7)/"Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me" – Disneyland 118 (1959) *"Jo Jo the Dog Faced Boy" (#73)/"Lonely Guitar" – Vista 336 (1959) (later pressings feature "Love Me Forever" as the B-side) *"Lonely Guitar" (#50)/"Wild Willie" – Vista 339 (1959) *"Especially For You"/"My Heart Became Of Age" – Vista 344 (1959) *"First Name Initial" (#20)/"My Heart Became of Age" (#74) – Vista 349 (1959) *"O Dio Mio" (#10)/"It Took Dreams" – Vista 354 (1960) *"Train of Love" (#36)/"Tell Me Who's The Girl" – Vista 359 (1960) *"Pineapple Princess" (#11)/"Luau Cha Cha Cha" – Vista 362 (1960) *"Talk to Me Baby" (#92)/"I Love You Baby" – Vista 369 (1960) *"Dream Boy" (#87)/"Please, Please Signore" – Vista 374 (1961) *"Indian Giver"/"Mama, Mama Rosa (Where's The Spumoni)" – Vista 375 (1961) *"Hawaiian Love Talk"/"Blue Muu Muu" (#107) – Vista 384 (1961) *"Dreamin' About You" (#106)/"Strummin' Song" – Vista 388 (1961) *"That Crazy Place From Outer Space"/"Seven Moons (Of Batalyre) (By Danny Saval & Tom Tyron) – Vista 392 (1962) *"The Truth About Youth"/"I Can't Do The Sum" – Vista 394 (1962) *"My Little Grass Shack"/"Hukilau" – Vista 400 (1962) *"He's My Ideal"/"Mr. Piano Man" – Vista 405 (1962) *"Bella Bella Florence"/"Canzone d'Amoure" – Vista 407 (1962) *"Teenage Wedding"/"Walkin' and Talkin'" – Vista 414 (1962) *"Treat Him Nicely"/"Promise Me Anything" (#123) – Vista 427 (1963) *"Merlin Jones"/"The Scrambled Egghead" – Vista 431 (1964) (duets with Tommy Kirk) *"Custom City"/"Rebel Rider" – Vista 432 (1964) *"Muscle Beach Party"/"I Dream About Frankie" – Vista 433 (1964) *"Bikini Beach Party"/"The Clyde" – Vista 436 (1964) *"The Wah-Watusi"/"The Clyde" – Vista 437 (1964) *"Something Borrowed, Something Blue"/"How Will I Know My Love" – Vista 438 (1965) (B-side is a new version of Annette's first recording) *"The Monkey's Uncle"/"How Will I Know My Love" – Vista 440 (1965) (A-side features Annette with The Beach Boys) *"Boy To Love"/"No One Else Could Be Prouder" – Vista 442 (1965) *"No Way To Go But Up"/"Crystal Ball" – Vista 450 (1966) *"What's A Girl To Do"/"When You Get What You Want" – Tower 326 (1967) (Annette's name is misspelled on both sides as "Annettte") *"The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes"/"Merlin Jones" – Vista 475 (1970) *"(Together We Can Make A) Merry Christmas"/"The Night Before Christmas" – Pacific Star 569 (1981) (duets with Frankie Avalon) *"The Promised Land"/"In Between and Out Of Love" – Starview 3001 (1983) Filmographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=12 edit The Shaggy Dog (1959) *''Babes in Toyland'' (1961) *''Elfego Baca: Six Gun Law'' (1962) (compilation of episodes from Wonderful World of Color serial) *''The Horsemasters'' (1962) (compilation of episodes from Wonderful World of Color serial) *''Beach Party'' (1963) *''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' (1964) *''Muscle Beach Party'' (1964) *''Bikini Beach'' (1964) *''Pajama Party'' (1964) *''Beach Blanket Bingo'' (1965) *''The Monkey's Uncle'' (1965) *''Ski Party'' (1965) (Cameo) *''How to Stuff a Wild Bikini'' (1965) *''Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine'' (1965) (Cameo) *''Fireball 500'' (1966) *''Thunder Alley'' (1967) *''Head'' (1968) *''Back to the Beach'' (1987) *''Troop Beverly Hills'' (1989) (Cameo) Television workhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Annette_Funicello&action=edit&section=13 edit *''Mickey Mouse Club'' (1955–1959; 1980; 1990; 1993) *''Zorro (1959; 1961)'' *''The Danny Thomas Show'' (cast member in 1959) *''The Horsemasters'' (1961) *''Escapade in Florence'' (1962) *''Wagon Train'' episode "The Sam Pulaski Story" (1963) *"Rosetta", The Greatest Show on Earth (1964) *''Easy Does It... Starring Frankie Avalon'' (1976) (Four-week summer variety series) *''Love, American Style'' segment "Love and the Tuba" (with Frankie Avalon, 1973) *''Frankie and Annette: The Second Time Around'' (1978) (unsold pilot) *"Ghostbreaker" episode Fantasy Island (1978) *''The Mouseketeer Reunion'' (November 23, 1980) *''Lots of Luck'' (1985; made-for-TV movie) *''Growing Pains'' episode "The Seavers and the Cleavers" (guest star, 1985) *''Pee-wee's Playhouse Christmas Special'' (guest star, 1988) *''Full House'' episode "Joey Goes Hollywood" (guest star with Frankie Avalon, March 29, 1991) *''A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: The Annette Funicello Story'' (1995; made-for-TV movie) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0323245/ The Mickey Mouse Club Story] (1995; documentary) Category:1942 births Category:2013 deaths